San Valentín
by ON123
Summary: Los dias de San Valentin han sido siempre una pesadilla pata Tadashi, pero este año cambiara esa rutina.
1. San Valentín

San Valentín

Mi mayor preocupación es que sin importar que chica sea solo se me acerca por un motivo, preguntarme de Tsukki, sin importar que tipo de chicas sean, al principio parece que en serio se interesan por ser mis amigas, pero al final se descubre su plan, "Yamaguchi kun ¿Tsukishima tiene novia?, ¿Qué cosas le gustan a Tsukishima?" siempre es lo mismo y es bastante cansado a decir verdad, pero hay un día donde la discreción importa mucho menos, San Valentín.

Dejan chocolates en su casillero, sobre su pupitre, las más valientes se lo dan de frente y huyen avergonzadas, mientras otras escogen la ruta "el chico pecoso amigo de Tsukishima" para entregárselos.

No me gusta nada, y mucho menos desde que me percate de mis propios sentimientos, lo que me reconforta es que el jamás ha dicho que si a ninguna chica, los recibe fríamente, dice " no te hubieras molestado" , todas lo desean escuchar como un "gracias" pero no es así, sus palabras son directas, ellas no se hubieran molestado en ir a comprar chocolates, o en hacerlos, porque a él no le gusta el chocolate.

No es que me quiera confesar, en verdad estoy muy bien solo estando junto a Tsukki, llevo la vida que cualquiera de esas chicas desearían, casi diario estamos juntos todo el día, y a veces nos quedamos a dormir en la casa del otro, me siento muy afortunado por ello.

Pero este año, aunque no valla a declararme tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo especial para él.. Por lo menos indirectamente, quiero que sepa que alguien lo quiere en verdad y lo conoce.

Mi elección era totalmente obvia, no había nada más que le gustara a Tsukki que el short cake de fresa, llevo 2 semanas experimentando sabores y recetas, para hacer un short cake pequeño, ha sido difícil que no se entere, pero lo he logrado. También escribí una carta para él, a computadora, para que no se entere que soy yo, el ya conoce mi letra, mi plan es perfecto, lo pondré en su mochila cuando se esté cambiando el uniforme.

El día transcurrió exactamente como lo había imaginado, chocolates y cartas para Tsukki, me molesta un poco cuando quieren besarlo o abrazarlo, solo buscan su propia satisfacción sin pensar en lo que él quiere. Al fin los dos mini short cakes y la carta estaban en su mochila, ya solo faltaba que los viera en casa, ¿Qué pensara de eso? ¿Le gustara el short cake casero? ¿ La carta habrá sido demasiado?


	2. La verdad

Todos los personajes son de Haruichi Furudate , mostradle sus respetos *3*

El entrenamiento termino, continuamos nuestra rutina de siempre, cambiarnos e ir a casa, de repente el silencio desapareció.

-Yamaguchi ven a mi casa un momento- dijo muy tranquilamente como de costumbre

-claro Tsukki!- respondí con la alegría de siempre

Al llegar a su casa saludamos a sus padres y subimos.

-Creo que este año me dieron demasiadas cosas, mi mochila pesa bastante- abrió su mochila y empezó a sacar cartas y cajas, poniéndolas sobre su cama, sentí mis manos sudar un poco al ver mis cosas entre todo eso. Tomo una de las cartas, la leyó y suspiro.

-¿qué pasa Tsukki?-

\- No entiendo porque dicen que les gusto si ni siquiera hablo con ellas…solo porque piensan que soy "interesante"

Una cosa que se me hace linda de Tsukki, es que a pesar de que las rechaza a todas, siempre las lee y le da una mordida a cada chocolate que le dan, creo que es su forma de darle importancia a sus sentimientos; una carta tras otra y una mordida a un chocolate, se notaba que empezaba a empalagarle, sin decir nada baje por un vaso de leche para él y agua para mí.

Al entrar a la habitación al fin había llegado a mi carta, la leía detenidamente igual que las otras. Termino de leer y abrió la caja donde estaba el short cake que le había hecho, le dio una mordida y después tomo un trago de leche.

-escucha-

Pase saliva, que iba a decirme de esa manera tan seria justo después de leer mi carta?

\- " Hiciste una mueca cuando el primer día de clases te preguntaron si te llamabas Hotaru , pero aclaraste rápidamente que ese Kanji se debía leer como Kei, pero la imagen de una isla iluminada con la luna y pequeñas luciérnagas se quedó grabada en mi mente , así te ves , tranquilo al mirar hacia la ventana perdido en tu música. No puedo hacer más que disfrutar esa vista, y esperar a ver la felicidad en tu rostro el día que encuentres a alguien que te llene de alegría. "

Mis orejas se pusieron rojas, tenía que intentar parecer tranquilo después de escucharlo con su voz

-¿No sería más fácil decirlo de frente?-

-Que…que esa chica te lo dijera de frente, b…bueno quizás no necesita decirlo, puede ser que, no le importe que… seas feliz con otra persona-

-¿fuiste tu Yamaguchi? –

Tenía esa mirada que conozco perfectamente bien, estaba molesto, aunque desvié la mirada sentía su ojos puestos sobre mi

-Responde-

No podría ni articular palabra alguna, ¿que había salido mal para que esto acabara así? Se levantó y se dirigió a mí, apreté mis ojos con fuerza y cubrí mi rostro, no quería ver ni recibir algún golpe de Tsukki , nunca había estado con tanto miedo, no por lo que me pasara, si no por perderlo, pero nada paso, solo sentí sus tibios brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

-eres un tonto Tadashi…eres demasiado obvio-

Abrace a Tsukki y llore un poco, era mucha la confusión en mi cabeza

-yo…no quería decirlo, no te molestes conmigo!-

\- Yo no quiero buscar a nadie que me haga feliz-

-Pero Tsukki eso no está bien tú debes de ..!

\- Tadashi cállate… no necesito buscar porque ya lo encontré, soy feliz contigo-

Me separe, y la confusión de mi mente se reflejó en mi rostro, y Tsukki pudo verlo claramente, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si me dices lo que sientes, tal vez yo te diga también-

-Yo, ya dije todo en esa carta Tsukki, m…me gustas-

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, mientras colocaba otro beso en mi mejilla

-Podría decir que siempre lo supe, pero a veces me hacías dudarlo, pero esa carta y ese pastel, tienen impresos Yamaguchi Tadashi por todos lados-

-pero…¿cómo?, yo intente encubrir bien todo , ¿mi plan fue tan malo?-

No había dejado ningún cabo suelto, Tsukki no me vio cuando metí eso a su mochila, no use mi letra, en que había fallado? Me tenía abrazado, y con su calmada voz hablo en mi oído, provocándome un escalofrió que sentí por todo mi cuerpo.

-Tú escribes poco, pero con mucha sinceridad, siempre piensas primero en los demás, sabes cuánto me gusta el short cake de fresa, y tus orejas se pusieron rojas cuando lo leí… también me gustas Tadashi-

Era más de lo que podría soportar, jamás en la vida había sentido mi rostro tan encendido como en ese momento, sentíamos lo mismo, estaba bien abrazarlo. Sentí su mano tomar mi mejilla, y después sus labios contra los míos.

-Llevamos mucho de estar juntos, pero no deseo compartirte con nadie, ¿serias mi novio?-

Asentí con toda la alegría de mi corazón, que día irreal y perfecto-

\- No hay nada que quiera más que seguir a tu lado Tsukki-

*Fin*

_~~Notas~~_ _El nombre de Tsukki es Kei ( _**_蛍_****_)_**_Tsukishima(_**_月島_****_) _**_, el kanji de_**_蛍_** _se puede leer como Kei, o Hotaru que significa luciérnaga , y _**_月_**_es Tsuki – luna , y_ **_島_** _sima- isla, El significado en conjunto se me hizo una imagen muy linda no creen? _

:) Para empezar una disculpa, tiene años que no escribo un fic, así que este fue mi entrenamiento! Tsukki y Yamaguchi son mi pareja favorita de Haikyuu. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado XD Seguiré escribiendo y mejorando!


End file.
